


Error had once defied fate..

by Cel_is_a_girl



Series: Au One Shots [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftertale Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Angst is fun, FGoD, Hehehe, No Relationship, fates strings burn, im a noob at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cel_is_a_girl/pseuds/Cel_is_a_girl
Summary: And it hurt. A l o t.
Series: Au One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803568
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Error had once defied fate..

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To fix a Multiverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995645) by [SkylerSkyhigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh), [Tereox_X](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X). 



Pairing: None

Angsty

Have fun~

————————————————————————————————————————

ERROR despises fate.

He H A T E S. That he's forced to destroy.

ERROR remembers... When he didn't destroy a Underfell timeline..

They were his brothers

**G e n o s.** brothers...

His **PAST** selfs brothers..

He didn't care.

He couldn't destroy them..

He loved them..

When he defied FATE..

A portal appeared.

And white strings came out.

The FELL brothers were there..

They were going to fight him..

Until that happened. Of course.

When those WHITE STRINGS wrapped around ERROR

He screamed.

theyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburn **theyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburnvtheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburnvtheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburntheyburn** —

STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP **STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPvTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPvTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPTOPSTOPSTOP** STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP-

The FELL brothers watched.

They didn't know what to do.. They also COULDN'T do anything...

So.. they watched. As the glitchy skeleton screamed, and thrashed as he was being d r a g g e d.into this.. **EMPTY WHITE ABYSS**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ERROR was finally back in the Anti-void..

Where.. voices awaited him.

Are....Are you alright Ero-...Geno..? 

~~FATE that was too far!~~

~~Thats what he gets for disobeying FATE~~

~~He's still in pain..~~

As the voices continued to talk.

His eye lights hazy...

He then started to close his eye sockets.

_he was tired..._

_Oh..so tired.._

_Then the world went black._

————————————————————————————————————————

Haha This was fun!

Got a little inspiration from 2 fanfics of error from this site! Don't remember what the stories were called... but the string idea was from 

And heres the result haha- sorry if things were... I guess out of character??


End file.
